Old Friends
by Lunamoon007
Summary: Summary: Yuri and the others are out for a walk while visiting the dragons, when suddenly they hear some loud noise in the woods. They went in search of the noise they heard because they thought it was being made by people who wanted to kill the dragons. When they got closer to the sound, they came across a mysterious young boy. Sorry, I'm not good with summaries.


Disclaimer: I don't own KKM

Pairings: Yuri x Wolfram

Side notes:

Heika - King, highness

Oneesan/ Neesan - Big sister

A/N - I wrote this a few years ago and I decided to post. Please R &amp; R. Also, I had originally decided to make this story about my OC but decided to focus on Yuri and Wolfram, just a warning if you think my OC is in there too much. And I'm not sure about the genre or the rating.

**Chapter 1:**

Wolfram, Yuri, Conrart and Gunter were out for a walk while visiting the dragons one day, while making sure they were safe and no poachers were lurking about.

Suddenly they hear some loud noise coming from deep in the woods. They go in search of the music they hear, thinking that it was being made by people who wanted to hunt for dragons, since this area was considered off limits.

When they get closer to the sound, they come across a young boy jumping down from a tree.

Gunter and Conrart see that Yuri is getting closer to the boy along with Wolfram who was holding on to Yuri's hand and going along with him. They cautiously follow behind Yuri and Wolfram, as they go up to speak to the boy.

Yuri waves at the young boy, "Hello, my name is Yuri Shibuya, what's your name?"

The boy looks at him and thinks to himself '_what is this guy doing_', but none the less he has good manners and decides to answer, "My name is Misaki. What are you doing here?"

Yuri is happy that the boy answered his question. He smiles brightly at the boy, "We need to see what's going on behind you." The boy looks reluctant and seems to not want to let them through.

Conrart and Gunter notice the boy's hesitance and are prepared to force their way through.

Yuri sees this and frowns, "What are you guys doing, keep your swords away."

Misaki smiles softly, '_Seems like a nice guy._' He faces Yuri and gets his attention by speaking up, "You're a nice guy, I like you. You are welcome to pass through, but since the music is still playing, I would advise you to enter carefully."

Yuri nods and thanks the boy. He begins to walk away but Wolfram tugs at his arm. "Wait, Yuri don't just thank him, what is that warning about." When Wolfram turns around to ask the boy, he's already gone.

Conrart and Gunter look stumped because they didn't notice the boy leave. They decide to ignore it and continue about their business since they can hear the music getting louder.

They start going deeper into the woods and Yuri it's worrying Yuri that there is so much noise, "What do you think we should be careful of? Maybe there is a secret party going on. I mean there's music playing ... ah but they could be torturing someone and that's why there is music...What should we do?" Wolfram pulls Yuri's arm, "Relax wimp, your overreacting."

"I'm sure it's nothing, but we should prepare for anything. Keep your guard up." Gunter can't help but be slightly paranoid. Wolfram just rolls his eyes.

Misaki was up in the trees following behind '_I hope Neesan finishes before they get there, or else they will be in danger. And I kinda like that kid._'

They arrive at a deserted area in the woods and see a young woman wearing a black tank top, black shorts, knee high black boots and a high ponytail moving quickly and doing what seems to be sword practice to the beat of the music. They were stunned to see a young girl in the middle of the woods, Gunter and Wolfram stood watching in awe. Conrart instantly had his hand on his sword, finding it strange to see a girl using a sword blind folded in the middle of the woods.

Yuri can't help but stare in fascination, "She's awesome" he whispers. The music stops and so does the girl in mid-strike. The girl slowly removes the scarf around her eyes and drinks some water.

Soon after, they see a young dragon come down and land on her head.

Yuri, being worried tries to run over to the girl. When he finally got to her, she was already holding the dragon and pointing the sword at his neck.

The young girl stares hard at him, "Who are you and what do you think you are doing here?"

Conrart and Gunter were about to strike, but before they could even draw their swords, she speaks up once more, "His neck will be sliced before you can reach me, so stay back."

Conrart was getting angry, but decided to stay in his place, not wanting Yuri to get hurt, but still holding onto his sheath.

Right now he couldn't think like a soldier, all he could think is that his fiancé could get hurt if he doesn't do anything quick. Wolfram sees the protective stance she has towards the dragon. He drops his sword and runs closer to Yuri and the girl, "Stop, don't hurt him please, we came here to make sure that there weren't any poachers."

The girl took one look at Wolfram and put her sword down, so Wolfram proceeded to run towards Yuri and hold him. The small dragon jumps out of the girls arms and moves behind her leg.

Yuri hugs Wolfram back and the girl smiles at them, "Tell me your names"

Yuri calms down and with an arm still around Wolfram's waist looks at the girl, "My name is Yuri, the blond boy here is Wolfram, and the two guys over there are Conrad and Gunter."

Conrart and Gunter are still pretty far from the boys and can't hear what was going on. However Conrart notices that the girl put down the blade, but that it was still in her hand. So the guys decided not to attack until she let her guard down completely. Gunter and Conrart start whispering to each other.

The girl continues speaking, "My name is Luna." She gives them a bright smile "You're ... Yuri … Shibuya I presume. It's nice to see you again, you too Wolfram." Yuri and Wolfram looked puzzled. '_Crap, I shouldn't have said you too Wolfram... Oh well, they probably won't dwell on that part too much._'

Yuri takes a good look at Luna and after a few seconds, he puts his fist in his hand, as though he just remembered something. "Could you be Luna Oneesan… What are you doing here?" Wolfram reacts to the name but doesn't know why this girl knows him.

"Yuri, it's good to see you again, although I never thought I would run into you here."

Luna puts her black meteorite looking sword into its sheath and continues, "Yuri, this is my home, my real home that is."

Yuri stares in disbelief, "Luna Oneesan, how is that even possible. I mean ... I didn't know that you were from this world, it's great to see you here."

She can see that Yuri is still confused so she makes one more comment and decides to change the topic. "Yeah well, I did tell you that certain events had led me to your world ... well actually I said neighborhood, but I couldn't very well say that I was from a different world. Right? Anyway why are you here?"

Yuri is still confused but so happy to see his old friend, that he figures they could speak more about that some other time. Yuri smiles at her "I wanted to see my dragon friends again, so we came here, but what are you doing here?"

"Well I come here a lot to practice and…"

Wolfram jumps into the conversation fuming, "Don't go off into your own little world, it is not the time for that." He huffs and pouts but doesn't seem to feel that same jealously that he usually does when Yuri is around other women.

"We should go over to Conrart and Gunter and tell them that you know this girl." The moment he finishes speaking, he feels himself being pulled.

Conrart dashed over to Luna and prepared to strike, Yuri and Wolfram are too shocked to react and were being pulled away by Gunter.

Luna easily dodges but doesn't draw her sword since she doesn't want to hurt Yuri's friends, but she is prepared to protect herself and the baby dragon.

However when Conrart was about to strike at her again, Misaki comes out from the trees and blocks his attack.

"How dare you attack Luna Oneesan", yells Misaki.

Conrart was enraged from Luna having pointed her sword at Yuri and was blind to everything else. He attacked with full force and knocked down the boy, Luna became furious but she was not about to attack a friend of Yuri's, so instead she set down the baby dragon and ran to grab her younger brother.

It seems as though the man called Conrart used the hilt of his sword and Luna just wanted to make sure he wasn't injured. While her back was turned, Conrart still blinded with rage commenced another attack.

Yuri and Wolfram scream to Conrart "STOP", but he couldn't stop and instead lessened his power.

Luna's back was cut and she began to bleed and quickly passed out. Yuri and Wolfram rushed to her side.

Yuri grabs hold of Luna to see the wound, "We have to get her back to the castle."

Yuri then sees Misaki crying, "I'm sorry Misaki but don't worry I'll make sure Luna Oneesan will be okay".

Conrart was stunned to see how worried he was over the girl and was filled with remorse knowing that Yuri knew her, "Heika, I am so sorry. I didn't know. I thought she was going to hurt you."

Suddenly, dragons begin closing in and Misaki takes notice, "Since my sister's blood has been spilled, the dragons are going to be furious."

They all stare at the young boy, feeling utterly confused and not understanding.

Misaki is so emotional that he just rambles, "you see that baby dragon there, that's Drago and it belongs to my sister. If my sister does not wake up soon he will start to cry and the dragons will attack to protect her, and there's only so much I can do to delay the attack."

Yuri finally reacts and tries to understand the boy, "What do you mean?"

"My sister takes very good care of the dragons in this area, she acts like their mother and they in turn treat her as their master. Imagine having your master come into harm's way, they would become enraged like that guy there next to you Yuri."

Yuri looks over at Conrad, then back at the boy, "What can we do?"

Misaki continues to sob and goes on to say, "Nothing, I can usually calm them but when they smell her blood, only she can stop them."

A big dragon appears landing before them preparing to attack.

Wolfram immediately starts to move away from Gunter and closer to Yuri, "I will try to heal her, so step aside."

Yuri looks at Wolfram coming closer and is worried, "Stay back, it's dangerous I'll try to heal her. Conrad, stay close to Wolfram and protect him."

The dragon stares at Yuri and seems to be waiting for him to move.

Drago goes over to the dragon rubbing it's leg, then goes over to Yuri who has been working on healing Luna. The small dragon leans on Yuri and starts to cry.

Seeing the small dragon cry, the big dragon assumes that Yuri is the one that hurt their master and attacks Yuri.

"Yuri", yells Wolfram from behind Cronrart.

But before anyone can react and run over, Luna gets up and blocks the fire with a huge barrier, "Stop, I'm okay and I'm far from dead. Go back to your homes; I am leaving the forest for a while." She continues to stare into the dragons eyes.

Yuri and Misaki are shocked that Luna could get up so soon, they both scream out, "Luna Oneesan are you okay?"

"I'm okay enough to get out of here, let's go now; I don't know how long I can last."

The dragons seem to start calming down and watch as Luna stands up without any help and starts walking away from the wooded area.

The moment they were out of the forest Luna collapses, Yuri and Misaki catching her in their arms.

Conrart and Guneter rush to prepare their horses and hurry back to home.

Yuri has Gisela come to stay with Luna the moment they arrive at Covenant castle. Misaki goes with Gisela and stays in Luna's room the whole time she is asleep.

* * *

"It's been four days already, why hasn't she woken up?" Yuri is sitting down and Wolfram holds Yuri and tries to comfort him.

"Don't worry I'm sure she'll wake up any minute now", Yuri puts his arms around Wolfram's waist and leans on his stomach. "Thanks Wolf."

Wolfram leans down and kisses Yuri's forehead. Yuri starts blushing and so does he, but then the door starts to open.

Misaki comes into Yuri's room, "My sister is starting to wake up", the boys then get up and go to the room next door where they had left Luna.

They come in and see Luna sitting on the bed with Drago right beside her and Conrart leaning down and holding Luna's hand.

Wolfram is surprised to see Conrart acting this way, "Conrart ,what do you think you are doing?"

Luna lets out a small laugh, "Relax Wolfram, Conrart is not proposing, he is just apologizing." Then she starts laughing and all the guys start to blush.

"That was such a nice nap" says Luna.

Wolfram gapes at her, "Nap, what are you talking about ? You have been asleep for four days."

Luna tilts her head to the side, "Oh really. Sorry it took me so long, usually I get up faster but since the wound was pretty big and I had to use such a big barrier to block the fire while wounded it just took a bit longer to recuperate. But didn't Misaki tell you that I wasn't in any real danger, I woke up once and had a conversation with Gisela about three days ago, but I needed to rest more."

Yuri looks dumbfounded, "What? you woke up? I knew I should have stayed beside you the whole time, but Gisela why didn't you tell me?"

Misaki gets up to defend Gisela, "I told her not to tell anyone, considering the reason she had to recover was that guy, Conrad's fault. I saw no reason to let you guys relax so soon."

Yuri looked upset and was about to say something when Luna hit Misaki over the head, "Are you nuts, what were you thinking? How dare you let Yuri and Wolfram worry about me like that."

After seeing Luna's reaction, Yuri said it was okay and felt better.

Luna looks over at Conrart, "All's forgiven, you can relax Conrart, and I know why you did it. But besides that, I'm hungry."

Conrart is happy that Luna has forgiven him, "We'll prepare a feast for you and introduce ourselves again."

The guys leave Luna and Misaki alone for a while, Conrart goes to start the preparations and Yuri invites Jozak and Gwendal to eat with them.

Yuri is getting ready in his room and Wolfram comes in, "Yuri maybe we should take a bath first, Luna neesan is going to be taking her time in the bath anyway."

Yuri thinks back on how Luna had greeted them when they first saw each other and asks, "How do you know Luna Oneesan anyway?"

Wolfram shakes his head a little, "Don't change the subject, and I'm not really sure either. I have to ask her."

Yuri takes Wolfram by the hand, "Alright, you can ask her after dinner. Let's go take that bath."

* * *

When they get to the king's private bath Wolfram starts blushing because it's been a while since they have bathed together.

Yuri looks over at Wolfram, "What are you blushing for, it was your idea in the first place."

Wolfram blushes even more, "Shut up…", after a few seconds he then whispers "… I'll wash your back for you."

"What was with that pause?"

They get comfortable in the bath and Wolfram gets close to Yuri's back and starts washing his back with the soap filled rag.

Yuri starts blushing and when Wolfram is finishing up, he hears, "I'll do yours too."

"You don't have to" and he starts to blush even harder.

"Yes I do, now turn around", Yuri won't take no for an answer.

Wolfram turns around but has a small towel over his lap and Yuri notices, "We're both guys why did you bring the towel in the water?"

While Yuri is washing Wolfram he sees that his whole face has turned red, all the way to his ears and starts to look at Wolfram from head to toe and realizes why he had the towel over his lap and wished that he had brought a towel as well.

He continued washing Wolfram all over and reached towards the front, grazing Wolfram's nipple with the cloth.

"Ah", Wolfram let out a strange sound and hoped Yuri didn't notice, "Uhm, you can stop washing me now, I can do the rest."

Yuri starts to get more excited, "No it's okay I can keep doing it."

Wolfram stays quiet and Yuri washes the rest of his upper body hoping to elicit more sound from his blond Adonis.

After a while he realized that Wolfram was being so quiet, he decided to wash around his nipples again.

At some point while washing around his nipple, the rag falls out of his hand and he starts washing Wolfram with his bare hands.

"Ahhh, mmm, Yuri…wait, stop…the rag fell into the water…ahh."

"Yeah, I know." He turns Wolfram around and kisses him passionately.

**Wolfram's** **POV...**

Wolfram could feel Yuri's fingers through the cloth rubbing his back and started to get hard, he told Yuri that he could continue to wash himself but he refused. Wolfram kept trying to protest but of course he preferred to let Yuri do what he wanted. But he kept making strange sounds and noticed that Yuri had dropped the cloth but was still washing him.

At this point, he can't take it anymore and tells Yuri to stop, but Yuri turns him over and Wolfram could care less about the rag and towel on his waist.

He let Yuri take control of his mouth and when he notices that Yuri is also hard, he becomes really happy and holds on to Yuri's neck and pulls him closer.

**End**

**Luna Note :)** Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. I only wrote enough for a one-shot, and it was a long time ago, so I just tweaked it a bit. It ended weird so dunno if I should make it multi-chapter, but I wanted to post it anyway, so there you have it.


End file.
